1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fields of computer based entertainment and computer aided education. In particular, the present invention relates to computer enhanced entertainment/educational character goods.
2. Background Information
Entertainment/educational (E/E) character goods such as Care Bear, Barney the Purple Dinosaur, and so forth, are well known in the art. Such character goods are useful in individual as well as group play or learning sessions. However conventional character goods all suffer from the disadvantage of having only limited ability to interact with the players/students. As microprocessor and other related technologies continue to advance, improving the price/performance of various electronic components, functionally more enriching E/E character goods that can provide players/students with more enriching interaction experience are desired. As will be disclosed in more details below, the present invention provides such interactive E/E character goods.